Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Rank 009
！！ | romaji = Kaito no Jitsuryoku!! | english = Kaito's True Skill!! | japanese translated = Kaito's True Strength!! | alternate = | chapter number = 9 | japanese release = August 21, 2011 | japanese cover date = October 21, 2011 }} "Kaito's True Skill!!", known as "Kaito's True Strength!!" in the Japanese version, is the ninth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL'' manga. This chapter was first printed in the 10/2011 issue of V Jump, released on August 21, 2011. It was later reprinted in the volume 2 of Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. Summary Haruto stands at the same floating platform in the garbage processing plant inside Heartland City. As he craves for more screams, he keeps attacking the Astral World. Dr. Faker praises Haruto, and declares they will crush the Astral World with his screams, while standing in front of a lightning sphere. Meanwhile, Yuma and Kaito continue their Duel. Yuma tells Astral that the best defense is a good offense, and decides to attack Kaito's "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon", with 3000 ATK, although his "No. 39: Utopia" has only 2500. " and "Galaxy-Eyes" clash, when the latter's effect activates.]]Astral says that's not a bad tactic, and Yuma activates the Spell Card "Blustering Winds", increasing the ATK of "Utopia" by 1000 until his next turn, and by that way surpassing the ATK of "Galaxy-Eyes". Kaito asks Yuma if he really plans to challenge "Galaxy-Eyes" to a fight, as Yuma attacks it with "Utopia". At that time, Kaito tells Yuma not to put down the power of "Galaxy-Eyes", and activates its effect, which banishes itself and "Utopia". Yuma complains about how after all that trouble, the attack of "Utopia" did not work, and ends his Battle Phase. With that, the effect of "Galaxy-Eyes" brings both "Utopia" and itself back to the field. Yuma gets relieved "Utopia" wasn't defeated, but the effect of "Galaxy-Eyes" also absorbs the two Xyz Materials "Utopia" had attached to it, and gains 500 ATK for each, increasing its ATK to 4000. Now, in Kaito's turn, Kaito attacks "Utopia" with "Galaxy-Eyes"; "Utopia" is not destroyed, as a "Number" can only be defeated by another "Number", but Yuma still takes the damage, reducing his Life Points to 2500. Kaito then activates a Quick-Play Spell Card, "Photon Wind", which inflicts 1000 damage to Yuma, reducing his Life Points to 1500, and allows Kaito to draw a card, as "Galaxy-Eyes" battled "Utopia" and inflicted damage, but did not destroy it. Astral gets amazed on how Kaito planned around fighting against the "Numbers" like that, as the "Numbers" cannot be destroyed by normal monsters. Kaito Sets a card and ends his turn. and Astral note Astral's life is depleting.]] Yuma and Astral notes Astral's body is starting to vanish, and Yuma quickly directs his attention back to Kaito and attempt to get up to continue the Duel, but Kaito tells him to stay down, otherwise, he would regret it. Kaito explains the way he gets the "Numbers" is just a tad forceful - when he takes a "Number", the owner's soul is taken from their body as well. Yuma at first gets confused, but he recalls his sister telling him the criminal the police caught was muttering "Numbers Hunter" incoherently. Yuma then asks Kaito where the souls he takes end up, but Kaito answers saying he doesn't know, and telling him to just surrender, so that he avoids suffering unnecessary pain. Yuma stands up and says he won't do something like that, to which Kaito replies saying as Yuma wishes, to allow him to take Yuma's soul. Yuma thinks to himself that Kaito is really strong, after all the effort he made to bring "Utopia" out he couldn't even scratch Kaito's Life Points, and wonders what he should do now. Astral is amazed at Yuma's resolve even with his soul in the line, but when Yuma draws a card, he notes Yuma's hands are shaking. Astral then recalls to Yuma what he said, about the best defense being a good offense, and tells him to go through with it. However, Yuma says their are done if they try to hit "Galaxy-Eyes", now with 4000 ATK points, and fail. Astral agrees with Yuma, and remembers if he loses a Duel with "Numbers", he will vanish. Yuma asks Astral if he isn't scared. Astral answers saying he is, but that he can't discard his past, and that that is his mission. Yuma then notes Astral knew all this time that he was putting his life on the line in Duels, and Astral interrupts him saying that they have to surpass their fears, and that if Yuma shows his back to his opponent, he will never win. Yuma grabs his pendant and says he got it. Yuma then "jets", and Summon "Zubaba Knight". Upon the Normal Summon of "Zubaba Knight", Yuma Special Summons "Kagemucha Knight" from his Deck, and Overlay his two Level 3 monsters to Xyz Summon "No. 17: Leviathan Dragon". Orbital 7 reports a second "Number" has been confirmed. Yuma activates its effect, detaching an Xyz Material to increase its ATK by 500, to 2500. Kaito says although Yuma had another "Number" up his sleeve, its ATK doesn't even compare to the one of "Galaxy-Eyes". However, Yuma replies that's not what he was aiming for, and activate the Spell Card "Cross Attack" as "Utopia" and "Leviathan Dragon" have now the same ATK. "Cross Attack" then allows "Utopia" to attack directly, while prevents "Leviathan Dragon" from attacking, both during this turn only. Astral tells Yuma this move would make Yuma's Life Points be equal to Kaito's, and that after that, he couldn't say where the Duel would go. Kaito smiles, and says that was quite a makeshift move Yuma used there, but activates his Trap Card "Photon Current". "Photon Current" increases the ATK of "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" by the ATK of "Utopia", to 6500, and fights "Utopia".The lore of the card just says the player's LIGHT monster gains ATK; it is unknown why Kaito made "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" fight "No. 39: Utopia", once the card doesn't make it the new attack target. As "Galaxy-Eyes" prepares its attack, Yuma says to himself Kaito is unbeatable, no matter how much he "jets", he can't do anything; Kaito then yells to let him steal his soul, but is cut off by Orbital 7, who sounds an alarm, projects an image of his brother, Haruto, laying on the ground, and tells Kaito there is an emergency - "Master Haruto" has collapsed. Stunned at the image of his brother's situation, Kaito immediately releases the Duel Anchor and calls the Duel off, telling Orbital 7 they were going. Orbital 7 changes to a glider, and Kaito flies away with it. projects Haruto's situation.]] At that moment, time goes back to its normal flow. Kotori completes her fall, as the truck passes away from her. In shock, Astral thinks to himself how Kaito's skills were much higher than his, and says he's a fearsome opponent, and that it almost spelled the end for both of them. Kotori walks up Yuma, and asks what happened. However, Yuma is completely stunned, and says Kaito got him totally handcuffed. He then falls on his knees asking what good is his "jetting", and how he is supposed to become the Duel Champion like that. While Kaito flies towards the Heartland Tower, a memory of several days ago comes to his mind. When Kaito went to see Haruto after Mr. Heartland took him away, Haruto asks who he is. Mr. Heartland asks if he has forgotten his big brother Kaito. Kaito hugs Haruto and asks Mr. Heartland what he did to Haruto. Mr. Heartland explains Haruto has the power to communicate with the spirits of the Astral World, and that unless they destroy the Astral World, they won't be able to save their own world - and Haruto has been chosen for that purpose. Kaito tells him to return Haruto to normal, but Mr. Heartland replies he cannot do that, because Haruto's soul has already left, but quickly rectifies, saying that actually, there is one way to do that. At that moment, Haruto catches a butterfly, which was flying around there, and smashes it with his hand. Kaito looks at him, shocked, and then yells at Mr. Heartland asking what way is that. Mr. Heartland answers that it is by collecting the "Numbers", the 100 cards originated from the Astral World, and says Kaito must become the "Numbers Hunter" to gather all them - or else Haruto won't be healed. Back to the present, Kaito goes to Haruto's room, and finds him laying in his bed. Haruto notes it is his big brother, and Kaito holds his hand. Dr. Faker says it seems Haruto has collapsed, and that as Kaito will refuse to be separated from him until he is healed, the gathering of the "Numbers" would have to be postponed. However, Mr. Heartland tells him not to worry, as there are Numbers Hunters out there who are superior to Kaito. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Kaito Tenjo Duel continues from the previous Rank. Turn 4: Yuma Yuma activates "Blustering Winds", increasing the ATK of "No. 39: Utopia" by 1000 until his next Standby Phase (2500 → 3500). "Utopia" attacks "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon", but Kaito activates its effect, banishing both "Utopia" and itself until the end of the Battle Phase, resulting in the Overlay Units of "Utopia" being sent to the Graveyard. The monsters return at the end of the Battle Phase and the effect of "Galaxy-Eyes" increases its ATK by 500 for each Overlay Unit "Utopia" had (3000 → 4000). Turn 5: Kaito "Galaxy-Eyes" attacks "Utopia", who is not destroyed by battle as "Galaxy-Eyes" is not a "Numbers" monster; However, Yuma still takes the damage. (Yuma 4000 → 2500) Kaito activates the Quick-Play Spell Card "Photon Wind", inflicting 1000 damage to Yuma as his monster battled and inflicted damage but the opponent's monster was not destroyed (Yuma 2500 → 1500) and allowing him to draw a card. Kaito Sets a card. Turn 6: Yuma Yuma Normal Summons "Zubaba Knight" (1600/900) in Attack Position. He then Special Summons "Kagemucha Knight" (0/0) from his Deck via its own effect, as he Normal Summoned a Level 3 monster. He overlays the two monsters to Xyz Summon "No. 17: Leviathan Dragon" (2000/0) in Attack Position. Yuma activates its effect, detaching an Xyz Material to increase its ATK by 500 (2000 → 2500). Yuma activates "Cross Attack"; as "Utopia" and "Leviathan Dragon" have the same ATK, one may attack directly this turn, while the other may not attack. "Utopia" attacks directly, but Kaito activates his face-down "Photon Current", adding the ATK of "Utopia" to his "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" (6500/2500) and making it the new target for the attack. Kaito would win the Duel in this turn, but he cancels the Duel seeing Haruto's situation. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes